Something More
by vampiresandhightops
Summary: Robbin moves away from Canada to Scotland. She moves into her Aunt Dotties house. Little does she know that there are people in her basement. The Sackville-Baggs. As Robin starts on a Quest to find something for the Vampire Family with her little cousin Tony, she starts to develop feelings for a particular bad boy. Is this just a harmless crush or something more?


**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY CHARATERS BUT ROBIN! Enjoy the first chapter!**

 _"_ _ROBIN STAR BONES," Why is she calling me? I thought we where done with this. "How are you going to live your life? Huh?! YOU CAN'T BE SUCK IN A WORLD OF FANTASY ALL DAY!" That's it I'm done._

 _"_ _You know what," I replied to my mom "maybe you would like it if I wasn't around, scratch that- I_ _ **know**_ _\- that you would_ _ **love**_ _that!" I yelled back._

 _"_ _Fine," mom angrily grabbed the phone "I'm going to make the call."_

 _"_ _Go ahead! Call your sister, I bet she is a way better mother than_ ** _you_** _are!"_

I've never had a good relationship with my mother, she's always been like that. She has always wanted me to be a doctor or a writer but I can't. My hole life has been sucked into a vortex of love for Vampires and other Fictional characters. So, because my mother couldn't handle anymore of me, she sent me to Scotland! Parent of the year award goes to my mom! Who hoo! Hehe I'm being really sarcastic by the way.

"who hoo." I mumbled to no one in particular. "Did you say something honey?" my Aunt Dottie asked me from the front. "Nope I didn't say anything." I look out my window and see trees and fields of grass. I back away from the window because the sun got in my eyes.

"is it always sunny in Scotland?" I asked my aunt Dottie. "not always right now its fall so it wont be sunny for long now," she answered "hey you should get some sleep. Its an 8-hour time change from Canada." "ok" I replied. The next thing I know I'm falling asleep. _'_ _Scotland better be as good as Canada'_ was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

 _'_ _I was underground. In a, catacomb? It was dark and I was hearing voices. Very thick English accents. They talked in a strange way, very old like. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak, I could only watch. Every time I tried to speak I would just make a blub noise. Am I still in Scotland? Where am I? they all stopped talking and turned to look at me. They all where wearing Shakespeare time clothing. There were 4 people though, I had a strange feeling that they weren't normal. They all had red eyes, the red eyes were looking down on me. "Wake up, Robin, wake up." Then everything went dark._

"Robin, honey wake up. We're here." Who is talking? "Robin, come on, wake up." Aunt Dottie. "We're here?" I mumbled "Yes now, come on! Come see your room!" she shook me excitedly. I got up and walked to the trunk and grabbed my bags. I looked up at there house. "Holy shit! This isn't a house! It's a castle!" I pretty much screamed. I started running up the drive way into the house. I walked in and the first thing I saw were blonde spikes. "Tony!" I squealed. "Robin!" he said as he hugged me around my waist. "Let me show you your room! Its right next to mine!" he said excitedly as he dragged me up the stairs.

We got to my room and, Oh. My. God! It was perfect. It had dark grey walls and a queen sized bed. The bed had black drapes hanging of the posts of the bed that made a curtain. The bed sheets were a dark purple galaxy. There was a closet with a little door on the roof of it beside the doorway into my room. There was also a bathroom and a balcony. "Oh my god! This is perfect!" I squealed "Have fun!" Tony said from the doorway. Tony walked out and shut the door behind him.

There was already boxes in my room. I put away my clothing that was in my bag and put my toiletries in my bathroom. After unpacked the boxes I was in love with my room. The walls were filled with posters of creepy-cool stuff. Like vampire and zombie posters, along with some band posters. I set-up my speakers and put an Endermen pillow on my bed. I felt more at home then I was at my real home.

I walked over to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had long white-blond natural curly-ish hair and big blue eyes with freckles on my nose. I had pale pink big lips and a septum piercing. I was rather short standing at 5"1. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a t-shirt that says 'I don't bite' written in red and some booty shorts. I almost stared changing but I felt like I was being watched so, I changed in my bathroom. When I got out the feeling was still there. I looked in my closet and under my bed and nothing was there.

 _'_ _its probably me being paranoid. I just moved to a new country, I just need to get used to it.'_ I took a deep breath and walked over to my bed. I got into to bed and pulled the blankets up. I grabbed my headphones and phone and started playing 'This is Gospel' by Panic! At The Disco. I slowly started drifting off to sleep with the same feeling of being watched from earlier.

 **First chapter of my story WOOT WOOT! This is a Gregory x OC story sooooo ya! Keep in mind that tony has already met the Sackville-Baggs! So this is after the cemetery scene. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS!**


End file.
